


Its hot in here

by LindsayReads (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LindsayReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was going to be smut but no.<br/>its Larry in a sauna yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> so this isnt my best but I feel okay with it. feedback is always great!

The place was deserted. I guess I understand because it was Thanksgiving after all. No one wanted to be in a sweaty gym. No one but me. I pulled out my IPod and put on The Fray as I started on the treadmill. 

The door closed behind me and I turned to see the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on. He had floppy brown hair and stunning blue eyes. His arms were deliciously toned. I was starstruck at the sight of him. I spoke before I even had time to think.

“Hi”

He looked up sharply and gave a heart-stopping smile.

“hey there. I didn't think anyone else would be in here today.”

I gave a weak smile and shook my head

“I don’t miss my workout for anything.”

His crooked smile made another appearance and I almost fainted.

“I’m just here to have a sit in the sauna”

he replied nudging his head towards a big wooden door. I grinned and forced my brain to make a response.

“I might just join you in a moment. Been running for a while now”

shit. why did I just say that? now he’s going to think I’m creepy.

He shot me a lopsided grin and replied

“Well I just might see you there…”

“Harry.” I filled in

“Harry.” he repeated “I’m Louis.” The sound of him saying my voice just about made my eyes roll back in my head.

Without another word he trotted off to the Locker rooms. I started back up on the treadmill. After about ten more minutes I was losing my breath and began to slow down. At that exact moment, Louis stepped out of the lockers with nothing but a white towel on. My eyes roamed the stretches of golden skin. god, I just wanted to lick the contours of his deliciously toned abs. my mouth watered at the thought. He caught my gaze and blushed adorably before scurrying off to the sauna. 

I didn't waste another second before I bolted to the lockers.

~*~

The towel hung low on my hips as I stepped carefully to the large wooden door at the end of the gym.

I don’t know why I was so nervous. This was just a guy. except…

except he wasn't.

so with a deep breath, I pushed open the door. he looked up and gave another godforsaken grin. His torso was glistening with the steam and his hair stuck to his forehead. He looked like pure sin.

“fancy meeting you here” he said almost seductively. I smirked and replied “Small world” he laughed and it made my heart swell.

the sauna was much smaller than I thought It would be. the bench was pressed up against a wall and was fit to seat no more than 5 people. I trotted over and set myself down about 5 inches from Louis. 

“So,” I forced myself to say “do you come here often?” 

he gave me a cat-like smile “I might now that I see who comes ‘round”

I swallowed thickly and slid over bumping shoulders with him.

“are you flirting with me?” he questioned.

“that depends” I reply “is it working?”

he smiled and looked up at me through his eyelashes. His face was so gentle and his lips looked so delicious. we began gravitating towards each other. He was so close he could feel Louis’ breath on his lips. He couldn't wait any longer and closed the gap. Louis wasted no time parting his lips and tracing his tongue across Harry’s cupids bow. 

Harry groaned, the sound getting lost in Louis dominate mouth. Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip and tugged back tearing another groan from Harry’s chest.

When harry opened his eyes he was greeted with Louis’ hair still sticking up from the moisture in the room, his eyes shining with mischief, and his lips, swollen and rosy. 

Harry cupped Louis’ cheek, Louis leaning into the touch, and began to speak. 

“do you wanna get dinner sometime?” 

Louis grinned and nodded his head. “I’d like that.”


End file.
